New People, Old Places
by 66sheepy99
Summary: Bella settles into Forks nicely when Charlie is killed and Bellas life is turned on its head.
1. Chapter 1: Good Luck Bells

**Dear Santa,**

**Please can I own Twilight for Christmas?**

**Lots of love, Z**

**Dear Zoe,**

**No, end of.**

**Lots of love Santa**

**Damn.**

**If you haven't guessed already: I don't own Twilight.**

Preface

I love these guys and leaving them will be hard but I have no chose. There is no where else to go.

It won't last to long though. I'll be back in 6 months when I finish my last year of high school. I'll come back and move in with the Cullens. It's just the six months away from Edward I'm really not looking forward to. The six months away from my vampire.

Chapter 1

Good Luck Bells

Bella's P.O.V

"I'm gunna miss you, Bells," Kellie wined into my shoulder with the fiftieth hug. "Promise you'll visit."

"If you don't let go of me I'll miss my flight." I laughed.

"Ok, ok." She picked up my dirty old rucksack and handed it to me. Her eyes started to water.

We'd been friends for years but I'd never seen Kellie cry. She was a hard nut who didn't much like showing her emotions but today she had a valid excuse. I was leaving Phoenix to go live with my dad in Forks and I didn't know when I might be coming back.

"I really have to go now. I'm going to miss you so much." I sighed. With that I walked away from my first and only best friend to start a new life in the tiny town of Forks.

**Sorry it's a pretty short chapter but I hope you liked it anyway.**

**Review please. I need your help with ideas for the rest if it.**

**Z**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2: Piss off Eddy

**Me: Lotty? What are you getting me for my birthday?**

**Lotty: If I told you that I would have to kill you.**

**Me: I'll take the risk. It wouldn't happen to be the rights for Twilight would it?**

**Lotty: No, hahahahaha no way, it's only a pack of sweets from poundland.**

**Me: Oh. Damn.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Hope you enjoy the next chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Piss off Eddy.

Rosalies P.O.V

"Emmy bear, is that you?" I whispered in my best sexy voice.

"You wish," Edward laughed as he appeared from behind the door. "Emmy bear, ahahahahahaha."

God, do I hate that boy sometimes. No wait make that all the time. I glared at him which just set off another wave of laughter. Grrrrrr. A muffled girly smirk, that was barely audible for a human but loud and clear for us vampires, came from my walk in wardrobe.

"Alice! What the hell are you doing in my wardrobe?" My patience was running out and I had no time for these two idiots.

"Sorry I was putting some stuff I brought yesterday in there." She appeared sheepishly out of the wardrobe. Though I could tell she was fighting not to burst out in to laughter like Edward had. He was still standing in the door way chukerling.

"Piss off, Eddy." That shut him up. His face suddenly became very serious.

"Don't call me Eddy." He hissed and this time I was the one laughing.

**Crash**

Edward leaped, smashing into me causing mine and Emmet's brand new double bed, I was sitting on, to snap in half. I grabbed his ear and ripped it off causing Edward to try and do the same but I blocked him and got him in a head lock. By this time Emmett had appeared out of nowhere and was rushing towards me and Edward glaring at Ed growling.

"Do you mind passing my ear?" Edward asked politely. Emmett laughed picked up Edwards ear and chucked it out the window.

"Fetch Eddy." With that Edward was gone and Alice must have left when we were fighting, not that I noticed, leaving me and my hubby alone to do what we liked.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry it's another short chapter I'll try and write a long one next time :)**

**Review please**

**Z**

**x**


	3. Chapter 3: Flash Back Time

**As much as I wish I did, I don't own Twilight. **

**Hope you like this chapter and I'll try and make it a bit longer this time.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Bella's P.O.V

I'd been to Forks plenty of times in the summer holidays to see my dad, Charlie, when I was younger but it has been six years since I last came. I protested one summer when I was 10 and my mum has never made me come since.

She looked completely shocked when I said I wanted to go to my dad's place for the next three or four years.

~ Flash back ~

It was sunny and hot outside like almost every day in Phoenix. Mum was gardening and Phil was trying to fix the sprinkler. He'd taken it apart successfully but was have trouble putting back together again. I was sitting on the swing seat facebooking and webcaming Kellie and talking to Charlie on Skype on my laptop.

Mum gave up trying to pull out a stubborn bush that had died last summer and came over and sat next to me with a sigh.

"Phil's got a baseball tournament soon," she said to me. "It's in Jacksonville though." Phil played minor league so nothing to fancy.

"Oh, how long is it going to take?" I asked. Last time it was two weeks long and I had stayed at Kellie's house. That was so funny. A two week sleepover.

"Um well, their club wants him to play over there," she sighed sheepishly. "And he's got a place to rent so we could stay here and he'd be over there if you like?"

I knew this wasn't what she wanted so after a sleepless night of thinking I decided to go and live at Charlie's house until I was 19. I told mum that the next morning.

Mum was happily eating her cereal and Phil was reading the local newspaper when I got to the table. I emptied the rest into a bowl and poured a little milk on top.

"Mum?"

"Mmm," she mumbled though a mouth full.

"You know what you said yesterday? Well, I was thinking that I could always go to live with dad in Forks." I said in an almost whisper.

A spray of milk and cereal hit Phil's newspaper who lowered it to see what the damage was. I couldn't help smiling at mum's reaction.

~End of flash back~

So here I was, sitting on an hour long flight to my new life. Was I nervous? Yes. Scared? Yes. Terrified? Maybe.

**

* * *

**

**What is wrong with me? I just can't write a long chapter. Hopefully the next one will be longer because it's her first day at home and school so it's two days long not 5 minutes lol.**

**Hope you liiiiiiiiiiike :) x**

**Z**


End file.
